


Guilt

by skyesparklez



Series: Ten Minute Writing Exercises [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Ficlet, Minor Character Death, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: What did Luke Skywalker think when he came across his aunt and uncle at the burned farm?A ten minute writing exercise, "Jump Inside Their Head'Jump inside the head of a specific character and describe their emotions.
Series: Ten Minute Writing Exercises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996240
Kudos: 3





	Guilt

Luke raced toward his farm, anxiety building in his gut. How did the Empire find out so quickly? It had barely been a day since they had bought the droids, and now his aunt and uncle were in danger. Luke couldn't help but blame himself. 

The speeder screeched to a halt as Luke came upon a billowing black cloud rising from his home. He left from the speeder, praying to whoever might be listening that his aunt and uncle were safe. They were the only family he had left. 

When two charred bodies came into Luke's field of vision, his mind seemed to fill with crashing noise. The first body had a metal bar in its hand; his uncle, probably defending the farm. He had always been the bravest of the three. The other must've been his aunt. He wondered if they were worried for him when they died. Luke hadn't gotten to even say goodbye before he left. His whole body shook with guilt. He should have been here, helping defend the farm or getting his aunt to safety. Now the only family he ever knew, the only family left, was dead. They weren't ever coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I love writing Luke! This scene is also something I wanted to expand on, though I didn't have much time to expand on it. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, even though it's pretty short. I'm a big fan of Star Wars, and I also like looking into the emotions of our main character farm boy turned Jedi. I feel like he has some really interesting character development that we just can't see on screen, since his most impactful emotional scenes are when he is alone.


End file.
